Garden Fairies in Love
by Tales From Maganas
Summary: Sir Joseph is a naughty boy. There hasn't been a garden fairy who's heart he hasn't broken. When Daisy catches his eye will he just break her heart or truly fall in love?


**Garden Fairies in Love**

Once upon a time, there lived two garden fairies from two very different worlds. There was Taylor, who was beautiful and had golden wavy hair and also was princess of Lily Land. Then, there was Daisy who was also very beautiful but had a darker complexion and was close friends with Ivy, the princess of the Magaña Kingdom. There was an ork hunter who only seemed to be fond of garden fairies but he always had problems finding just the right delicate flower to give his heart to. For a while, he thought Princess Taylor was the one for him. But sadly, though she was wonderful, he was allergic to lilies and ended the courtship the sissy way by sending his messenger boy to her with the sad news. Even though it took a while for Princess Taylor to get over the love she thought she had for him, there was a Prince who took her broken heart and put the pieces back together. That Prince was Prince Isaac, also a knight, of the Magaña Kingdom. Now Daisy, she didn't think too much about boys. All she knew is that she was crazy about ork hunters. But then again, every maiden in the world dreamed of marrying an ork hunter! So, Daisy was not too different. The thing that made her stand out was her personality. She was a little witty and very kind. People just wanted to be around her. She was often found sleeping in trees even though most garden fairies sleep in beds of flowers. One day, Daisy was lying on a sturdy tree branch with her arms and legs hanging off, snoring quite loudly. The sound of growling woke her up. An ork was climbing up the tree! It licked its lips and clawed its way closer to the top. Then, an arrow pierced through it. Sir Joseph had saved her life!

"That was a close one my lady!" He said and started to climb up the tree.

"Yea, thanks." Daisy uttered and tried not to look into his eyes. She was warned by Princess Ivy what could happen should you look an ork hunter in the eye. Sir Joseph just kept climbing up the tree.

"I guess you knew I loved sunflowers." Sir Joseph grunted, reaching for the next branch.

"Well, I have my sources." Daisy continued looking down.

"You know what other flowers I love?"

"What?"

"Daisies, especially ones that sleep in trees and have pretty eyes that sparkle."

"What kinds of daisies do that?"

"You, silly!"

"You silly too!" Daisy said back. Sir Joseph grabbed her hand.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"Like I said, I have my sources."

"Please? I want to tell you something."

There was a sudden scream from across the lake.

"No! Don't do it Daisy!" Princess Ivy shouted, dived in and swam across as fast as she could. Sir Joseph got a really mad look on his face then jumped off the tree.

"You stay away from her! She's not meant to be messed around with." Princess Ivy shouted to Sir Joseph even though he was right in front of her.

"May I have a moment with you, Princess Ivy?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something very important."

"I can't fall under your spell anymore. The anti-love potion won't allow it."

"That's not what this is about. It's about Daisy. Please?"

"Fine." Princess Ivy followed Sir Joseph.

"Now listen Princess, I'm in love with Daisy. No jokes, no games. I really am. Ever since she bloomed my room with sunflowers, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I know I have a bad track record when it comes to relationships but this time, I promise I won't break her heart. Let her look in my eyes. Please?" Sir Joseph asked.

"She doesn't need to. She's already crazy about you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure but if you hurt her, the world will have to get used to there only being only three ork hunters again. No, I'm not talking about turning Franklin back into a turtle."

"Daisy will be cherished. I give you my word."

"I guess you guys aren't that bad."

"Yes, we are. Just try and see past our green tights. That's what makes the faire maidens scream the loudest."

"Knucklehead." Princess Ivy said and went back to the castle. It was still very early in the morning, so Princes Isaac and Isaiah were still asleep. Princess Ivy went to their room to wake them up. When she got to Prince Isaac's room, it was blooming with lilies!

"Whoa! Someone loves lilies." Princess Ivy teased.

"I don't know how they got here. There's just so many." Isaac said.

"Oh my goodness! I know why they're in here."

"Why?"

"A garden fairy is in love with you."

"Which one? Daisy?"

"No, she's in love with Sir Joseph. Besides that, sunflowers are her thing."

"Who do you think it is?"

"We can host a garden party to find out. Every garden fairy in the kingdom will be invited."

"Great idea! I hope she's beautiful."

"Me too." Princess Ivy left to make the party plans.

Meanwhile, Daisy was giving Sir Joseph a real hard time telling her his true feelings.

"I said I love Daisies!" Sir Joseph shouted.

"I know! I love daises too!" Daisy shouted.

"Good heavens Sweetheart! I love you!!!!"

"Awww, I love you too. I love everybody."

"NO! I love you, I want you, I need you. You are the cheese to my macaroni. You are the meat sauce to my spaghetti. You are the bow to my arrow. Don't you get it? I want to spend my whole life with you. How hard is that for you to understand?"

"Very hard really, no one ever falls in love with me. Well there was that garden gnome. But that's a whole different story."

"Oh Daisy, you are so crazy. That's what I love about you. I'll never get bored."

"Listen, I'm very fra-gee-le."

"Honey, don't you mean fragile?"

"Whatever, I break easily. I know you're not 100% evil. So please use what's left of your hard, cold heart and find some other girl to mess around with."

"I'm not messing around! Please give me one chance? Princess Ivy said she'll kill me if I break your heart and I really don't want to die!"

"Oh Dickensbury Jones, you're serious! You really love me!"

"Yes! I love you to death." Sir Joseph grabbed her and kissed her for ten whole seconds (that's eight seconds longer than he kissed Princess Ivy. Boy, was that a nightmare!).

"Oh wow. This is umm wow." Daisy giggled.

"Will you marry me?"

"Can we live in a hollow tree?"

"Sure."

"Can we name our first son St. Fredrick the third?"

"Why?"

"I like that name."

"Oh Daisy, you most certainly are a mystery."

"Why would you want to marry me when you know you could easily get a princess?"

"I don't want a princess. I want you! Don't you want me too?"

"Of course I want you! Let's get married in two weeks!"

"I can't wait." Sir Joseph kissed her again then left. Daisy shrunk and flew away.

Princess Ivy sent out the invitations for the garden party as soon as she finished writing them. Daisy flew into her window.

"I'm in love!" Daisy shrieked.

"Cool. Want to come to my garden party next week?"

"Sure. But I'm in love."

"That's fine but I'm really busy right now. There is a garden fairy that's in love with Isaac."

"There is a garden fairy that's in love with an ork hunter!"

"Everybody is in love with them."

"Ugh! I'm your best friend. Would you at least listen to me?"

"Later. I promise. We'll have a chai tea party in our tree house."

"Never mind. I'll just go tell Hazel the good news."

"Okay, bye."

Daisy flew over to Hazel's secret laboratory located in the underground. Hazel was working on improving her anti-love potion.

"Hey Hazel." Daisy greeted.

"What's up?"

"I'm in love with Sir Joseph."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really. What I mean is, I'm in love with him but I'm not sure if he's in love with me."

"Try my anti-love potion. I've improved it so that it won't interfere with true love. If you really love him, you'll still feel that way even after you drink it."

"Give it to me!"

"Chill out. Now it'll only work if Sir Joseph drinks it too."

"There's no way he'll drink it."

"Unless he really does love you."

All of a sudden the two fairies screamed. There was a big brown eye with extra bushy eyebrows peeking into the hole.

"Dearest Daisy! Are you in there?" Sir Joseph said into the hole. The vibrations of his voice made Hazel's whole lab shake.

"Now's the chance to ask him." Hazel said.

"Oh Honey! Would you do me a favor?" Daisy asked Sir Joseph.

"Anything, my love." Sir Joseph said.

"Drink this." Daisy handed him the juice. They both drank it at the same time. Sparkly hearts flew all over the place.

"How do you feel?" Hazel asked.

"OH JOSEPH!!!!! COME HERE MY LOVE! LET ME MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Daisy flew out of the hole, turned back to her normal size, pounced on Sir Joseph and kissed him.

"I love you too. And please, call me Joe." Sir Joseph said.

"Okay Daisy, in case it wasn't obvious, you guys are dealing with true love. At this point, nothing can break your bonds of love." Hazel said. They weren't paying attention. They were just looking into each others eyes. Prince George heard the commotion and hopped over to them.

"Hey girls! Princess Ivy has been ignoring me all day so can I hang out with you?" Prince George asked.

"I'm busy right now and Daisy's in love. Sorry, go see what Sir Edmund and Prince Stephen are doing. I bet they'd hang out with you." Hazel said.

"No. Sir Edmund is still on his honeymoon with Princess Miley. Prince Stephen went to go see Prince Isaac and Prince Isaiah compete against Sir Nicholas and Sir Kevin in the Prince vs. Knights competition."

"Why don't you go there?"

"They don't allow anyone who has a shade of green skin in."

"Why not?"

"Because last time, there was an outrage of orks, ogres and dragons attacking the knights and princes."

"Poor Princess Taylor. That means she can't go."

"Why not?"

"She got bit by a greenie. She's going to be a shade of Kelley green for a week."

"Maybe I should see what she's doing."

"Yea. Good idea." Hazel went back into her hole. Prince George hopped over to the lake, where he found Princess Taylor painting a picture.

"Hello Princess! Wow, you sure look umm…green." Prince George greeted.

"I'll tell you one thing, it ain't easy. I really wanted to go to the competition." Princess Taylor giggled.

"Me too. My best friend's brothers were in it."

"Yea and my ex-boyfriend's brothers were in it."

"So what were you painting a picture of?"

"Umm…nothing."

"C'mon. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Princess Ivy?"

"I cross my heart and hope to broiled and served with a side of mashed potatoes."

"Okay, take a look." Princess Taylor handed it to him.

"Oh my goodness! That's Prince Isaac! You love him!" Prince George hopped impulsively.

"Shhh! Not so loud."

"So you were the one that put all those lilies in his room?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Great! I gotta go tell the princess."

"You made a promise not to tell."

"Oh, yea. I forgot."

"I wrote a song about him too."

"Sing it to me."

"Okay." Princess Taylor pulled out her acoustic guitar. There were vines growing on it. Little purple flowers were growing on the vines.

_Please don't look at me. Don't you dare flash a smile. Your eyes make lilies explode all over the place. The way you laugh makes my wings start to show. Don't you dare talk to me. Don't you dare touch me. Once you do, you'll drown in my garden. But if you happen to feel the same way, then let my lilies grow. Baby let my lilies grow as big as they can. Let them multiply to a million and one. So when your kisses make me faint, there's something soft to land on. Let em grow, let em grow Baby! _

"That's beautiful! You should sing it to him." Prince George said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm sure he will. Princess Ivy is having a garden party and you're invited. Sing it to him then."

"But I'm green!"

"So am I, I think I still have a chance at love."

"Okay fine but remember, not a word about it until then."

"My lips are sealed." Prince George promised.

"Thank you!" Princess Taylor picked him up and kissed him. Prince George went home. By the time he got there, the twins were finished with the competition.

"Who won?" Prince George asked.

"It was a tie. We're gonna have a rematch next week." Prince Isaiah said.

"Where's Isaac?"

"Ivy is trying to pull an arrow out of his butt."

"And it was still a tie?"

"Yep. Sir Nicholas has one in his too."

"Aw man! I wish I could've seen it."

"I'll sneak you in for the rematch."

"Great! That would be awesome." Prince George hopped to where Princess Ivy was.

"Hey Princess." Prince George greeted.

"Hey." Princess Ivy said. An instant delivery dove sent her a message. She read it.

_Hey Beautiful, what are you doing?_

_-Sir Kevin_

Princess Ivy giggled and sent one back.

_Don't call me Beautiful. I'm trying to pull an arrow out of my little brother's butt…AND COMPLETELY ENJOYING IT!!! What are you doing?_

_-Princess Ivy_

Princess Ivy tugged on the arrow again while waiting for Sir Kevin to respond.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!" Prince Isaac shouted.

_The exact same thing ;-)_

_-Sir Kevin_

"So Princess…do you have any idea who might've put the lilies in Isaac's room?" Prince George asked suspiciously.

"No. Do you?" Princess Ivy asked.

"Of course not! How would I know? That's crazy that you would even think that I would know!" Prince George stuttered.

"You know who did it." Princess Ivy said.

"I said I didn't know!"

"Who did it?"

"I don't know!"

"Look me strait in the eye."

"I'd really rather not."

"Do it or I'll broil you and serve you with mashed potatoes on the side."

"But Princess Taylor will do the same thing if I tell!"

"PRINCESS TAYLOR DID IT?!"

"No! Did I say Princess Taylor? I meant to say Witness Baylor. Yea, he's keeping a close eye on me to make sure I don't tell who put the flowers in Isaac's room."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Yea, and I have a big mouth."

"We still love you."

"Please don't tell her I told you. She'll never trust me again."

"We won't." Princess Ivy said then snatched the arrow right out of Isaac's cabooty.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! Son of a leprechaun! That hurt!" Isaac sprung up and grabbed his bottom.

"Watch it, Bucko." Matt walked in, said then walked out.

"Your welcome." Princess Ivy flipped her hair then went inside the castle.

Meanwhile, Sir Kevin was still trying to take the arrow out of Sir Nicholas' rear end.

"If you would just hold still I could get it out a lot quicker." Sir Kevin said.

"Flinching is a natural reflex. I'd be still if I could!" Sir Nicholas moaned.

"Franklin! Hold him down please. I'd like to take this out." Sir Kevin said.

"If Joseph wouldn't have stood us up, we probably would've won." Sir Franklin complained.

"Don't be so sure. Prince Isaiah's a beast! I almost cried." Sir Nicholas reminisced.

"Why did he stand us up?" Sir Kevin asked.

"He proposed to some garden fairy." Sir Franklin said.

"Proposed? Yea, right. I'm not falling for that one. I don't think he can even fall in love."

"He did though. But we aren't supposed to really fall in love. I mean, are you two in love with anyone?" Sir Franklin asked.

"Nope." Sir Nicholas said.

"Well…kind of. But I already blew it." Sir Kevin sighed.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Princess Ivy." Sir Nicholas gasped.

"I am. But it doesn't matter. She's in love with Prince Stephen." Sir Kevin said.

"I thought they were just friends." Sir Franklin said. Sir Nicholas and Kevin looked at each other.

"Oh yea. Just friends. Bad choice of words." Sir Franklin blushed. There was a knock at the door. Uh oh. It was the craziest, wackiest, most obsessed ork hunting fan in the world. Shauna. She could make things explode. After ten seconds that nobody answered the door, she exploded it.

"Oh my loverly husbands, I'm home!" Shauna giggled.

"For the last time Freak, we are not your husbands and this is not your home. So please do us a favor and jump in the lake, go under water and count to a million." Sir Nicholas said.

"Freak! You just gave me a nickname. I'll give you one, Peek. Freak and Peek! Oh we go together so perfectly!" Penny giggled again.

"Please, just go away." Sir Kevin put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're touching me! Eeeep! Hey, where is Joseph?" Shauna asked.

"Probably getting ready for his wedding. He's engaged. Because he's not married." Sir Franklin said.

"WHAT?!" Shauna roared.

"To who?" She asked.

"Daisy, the garden fairy." Sir Kevin said.

"Someone's going to blow up in their sleep!" Shauna stormed out.

"I thought she'd never leave." Franklin sighed.

"I'm a little concerned about Daisy though. You don't think she'll really blow her up do you?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll send our best guards to watch her until the wedding." Sir Kevin said.

"Oh! Send Big Rob. No one can get passed him. No matter what she explodes." Franklin suggested.

"Great idea." Sir Kevin said then snatched the arrow out of Sir Nicholas' butt.

"OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Son of a leprechaun!!!!!!!! That hurt!!!!" Sir Nicholas shouted.

"Why is everybody here so prejudice?" Matt walked in, said then walked out.

A week later at the garden party…

"Ladies and um…ladies. I have an announcement to make. Prince Isaac will pick one lucky fairy to dance with." Princess Ivy announced. All the fairies except Daisy squealed.

"I pick…Princess Taylor." Prince Isaac held out his hand for her. They danced and everyone watched enviously.

"Will you marry me?" Prince Isaac proposed.

"Yes! It can be a double wedding!" Princess Ivy shouted.

"I'll make the invitations." A garden fairy from the crowd offered.

"A little problem." Princess Taylor said.

"What?" Princess Ivy asked.

"I still haven't said yes!" Princess Taylor shouted.

"Well would you hurry up? The daffodils for the invitations go out of season in ten minutes." The fairy from the crowd said.

"What makes you think I feel the same way about you?" Princess Taylor asked Prince Isaac.

"Because I'm a Prince. Who doesn't love me?" Prince Isaac smiled.

"Are you sure it's not because a little green friend of yours didn't spill the beans?" Princess Taylor asked.

"Are we having frijoles?" Daisy asked.

"Okay fine he did. You know he's a big mouth though." Princess Ivy confessed.

"Did he tell you about the song?" Princess Taylor asked.

"What song?"

"This song." Princess Taylor pulled out her guitar and played it.

"Cute song. Too bad there's not going to be a double wedding." Shauna said then grabbed Daisy.

"Put her down!" Sir Joseph popped out of no where.

"Honey! How could you cheat on me?" Shauna cried.

"I didn't cheat on you. We were never together." Sir Joseph said.

"Yes we are together!"

"Come here Shauna."

"What?"

"Look in my eyes."

Shauna looked deep into Sir Joseph's eyes.

"I don't love you." Sir Joseph said. A tear dropped from Shauna's eye.

"I'm sorry you have to have a broken nose for the wedding." Shauna said.

"What are you talking about? My nose isn't-" Sir Joseph started but Shauna punched him in the face before he could finish. Princess Taylor walked over to him and stood over him.

"I hate to say it but…you really deserved that." She said to him.

"I know! I just got a glimpse of the pain that I've caused so many girls to have." Sir Joseph said.

"Not even close." All twenty-two thousand garden fairies (and Princess Ivy) said at the exact same time.

So…the wedding turned out great (aside from Sir Joseph's broken nose and Prince Isaac's broken butt). Sunflowers and lilies grew all over the kingdom. You know the world looks a little more beautiful when a garden fairy falls in love.

**The**

**End**


End file.
